


What I need.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus keeps exactly what he needs. Nothing more, nothing less...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I need.

 

 **Title** : _**What I need.**_

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word** **Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 348: Christmas Spirit.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Severus keeps exactly what he needs. Nothing more, nothing less...  
 

_**What I need.  
** _

 

Harry's shocked gaze raked the room.  
“You haven't got a single decoration...”

“I don't need them. I spend most of my time at your flat.”

Harry shivered, taking in the desolate emptiness of the place.  
“You sleep here. You wake up here. You _live_ here, Severus. I can't believe there's nothing here...”

“My books are here. And my potion ingredients. I haven't needed _more_ for years.”

“That's... heartbreaking.”

“Things are changing. You're here now.”

“I'm not enough. You need some Christmas Spirit, too. This place is soulless...”

“You're not listening. I've got everything I need now that I've got... _you._ ” 

 


End file.
